


Saving Bond

by XanderLuvsAll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, dying for love, true love saves all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is dying and extreme measures are the only way to save him. Leaving all around to deal with the fallout</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving Grace

Disclaimor : I in no way own teen Wolf

 

The grief of losing Derek was killing him and Scott was glad, glad to join Derek. Who he had only just realized that he loved. Scott had realized far too late that Derek was more to him than just the one he went to for comfort over Alison and him ending. Derek was more than just friends with benefits and now.... Now Derek was gone and he was alone and he was dying out of grief. Who even knew that he could do that, that his healing wouldn't work when a wolf felt grief and guilt.. Allison and Stiles were trying to save him but he knew that he had lost something that could have been good for him and it was all his fault. He hadn't been good enough to save him.

Derek was dead and it was all his fault.

So Scott was glad that he was dying and he passed out in the middle of Alison's speech with a gratefulness that would have terrified his friends if they had known.

Instead they were terrified for an entirely other reason. Alison stared at the unconscious form of her...something and knew that he was dying. And she knew that if she didn't do everything she could to save him, it would destroy her. So despite how much trouble she would get in she called her father.

"Dad, Scott's in trouble."

Chris was far from happy with what his daughter had done but he was far more worried. He knew what was wrong with Scott and he knew that there was little he could do. Which grieved him greatly as he truly did care for him, which is why he had allowed Scott to rope him into the whole mess with the bodies and the insane werewolves. Now.. Now Scott was dying and Chris knew his daughter would be there every step of the way, watching. A part of her dying with him. Her first love would die in front of her and he knew that it would destroy a part of her ,probably the only undamaged part of her after her mother.

Chris hated that his daughter was about to be devastated and a good young man would die because of grief, guilt and love. He cursed Derek Hale for ever being born, all he ever done was cause grief to his family, as he raced to reach them before it ended. He couldn't save Scott but he could be there for both of them instead. Hopefully it would give comfort to Scott and maybe it would give something to Allison, though he knew it would not be comfort. As much as he had tried to deny it, he had seen how much she loved Scott and this...This.. The last of his daughter's innocence would die this day.

Once he reached the gas station and let Lydia guide him to his daughter, Scott and a frantic Stiles, Chris felt like throwing up. Scott looked truly horrible and....This was not the ending he deserved. No mater what he had said or done since they had met, Chris would have never truly hurt him let alone killed him. Yet now he wished he had. For Scott was wasting away before him and that was...not something he would wish on someone that had so much forgiveness in him, so much goodness and honor and justice. Chris hated to see it and he could only imagine what it must be like for his daughter.

Who looked equally parts desperate and devastated 

It was enough for Chris to actually think about trying to save Scott. He knew that Scott was dying from guilt and from losing an unbonded mate. He knew that if Derek and Scott had been bonded then Scott would be dead already as mates do not long out live their mates or they went insane. Scott wasn't dead and he wasn't insane so... Derek and him had been lovers but not bonded yet. Leaving Scott half dead and the guilt was causing his wound not to heal as the guilt suppressed his healing ability.  
Soon the two of them would combine to finish him off but it would not be that soon. Scott would die in agony..

The only way to save him was to give him a mate and make him accept that he was not responsible for Derek's death. Chris knew from the books in his families library that it didn't always work and most times simply dragged the one trying to replace the mate with the dying one. Which was why he had not even considered it when he was told what was going on as it didn't really work. A wolf mated for life and rarely allowed another to usurper its mate's place even for survival and punished the one that  
tried with death. Sometimes though the survival instinct was more than the grief/devastation/guilt though and it worked.

Not enough to allow Allison to try though, especially if she somehow survived but Scott didn't then he knew she would be destroyed. In the books, the few times the one trying to replace had managed to survive but had killed themselves soon after because they had failed to save their loved one. Chris knew that being unable to save Scott would devastate her more than just Scott dying. So he would attempt it. He knew Scott and his death would devastate her, perhaps even destroy a part of her but not as much as her failing to save Scott. Not to mention he would not risk his daughter dying for anything. So, he would do it. Faced with being unwilling to not attempt to save him, it was Chris's only option.

"There's a way...A very small...chance. That I might be able to save him. But I need privacy and...a place better than a gas station bathroom where I can be disturbed. So we need to leave."

"I'll go tell the Couch...Something." Stiles started to leave

"Stiles, tell the Couch that Scott is sick and my daughter called me and I'll take him to the hospital. Then you go with him." Stiles started to protest as he knew he would. "Your not going to be able to be with Scott when I do ...the ritual so you should go to where your suppose to be. Distract everyone from what's going on unless you want his mother to learn of this."

"My dad is right Stiles. I'll call you the moment something changes but you should go.. Make sure the twins don't find out about this and that Issac and Boyd don't worry." After some more persuasion from Alison and Lydia, Stiles finally left. The three of them waited for the bus to pull away before Chris lifted Scott up and carried him to the car. Once Scott was strapped in and made as comfortable as Alison could possibly make him, Chris turned to his daughter and Lydia.

" I want the two of you to go to Lydia's and wait. " He held up a hand when they both stared to protest." I was series when I said that I needed to be alone for this. One distraction and it will fail.. This is a very delicate ritual and it might not work. If I'm at all distracted it wouldn't work and Scott will die, " As will I, " and I know you Allison. You won't be able to help yourself and you will come in. I understand that, you love him and you want to be with him but you can't. I can heal him but you can't be there while I do it."

"Dad....I can't lose him. Not so soon after mom and....Even without her death ...I cannot lose him....Especially not now...Not when we're not together...When the last thing.....I told him I needed space...He cant die. I love him." Chris took his daughter into his arms and comforted her as best he could as she started to sob and Lydia rubbed her back. He knew that even if he succeed and saved Scott, Allison would never forgive him. He wouldn't stand in the way of their relationship again, not after this, but he didn't know if it would survive with him being Scott's new mate. Nothing save death could break it and death would only take both of them.

Allison would never be able to forgive that and he understood that, especially if she ever learned that for this ritual to work one of them had to love the other. And Scott sure as Hell didn't love him. Chris admired Scott like no other, Scott was genuinely one of the best people he had ever met, and had gradually fallen in love with him. A fact that had sickened him for a while. Not the fact that he was a werewolf or even that he was male. What disgusted Chris was that not only was Scott his daughter's boyfriend  
he was also a minor. Only sixteen.

Chris knew there was a special place in Hell waiting for him, what he was about to do would make it an even more specular place.


	2. Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris performs the ritual to save Scott

Once Chris arrived at his apartment,he had the difficult task of getting Scott in without getting caught. With an unconscious teenage boy. It wasn't easy but eventually he managed it,thankfully not taking that long as he knew that soon it would be to late to save Scott. And Chris would not allow him to die. So he quickly got everything around for the ritual,having to read from one of his families books to get everything correct. Then once he was ready,Chris couldn't help but to pause. What he was about to do would forever alter his life forever. Even if he survived, Chris would survive being bonded to a male werewolf young enough to be his son. Or worse he would survive having failed to save Scott. Either way it would be life altering. And none of it was good for his mental health.  
  
Sure he may love Scott but Chris was under no delusions as he knew the truth. Scott didn't love him and Chris had no desire to have Scott know how he feels. Not to mention that Chris had never been with a male before. Then there was Alison. How would she take this? Would he lose his daughter? All of these things gave Chris pause until he actually looked at Scott and was reminded. To save Scott, it would all be worth it. If Chris did nothing to save Scott out of fear of what could be, would he then die, Chris would be destroyed. To let Scott die would destroy a part of him just as it would destroy Alison.  
  
So Chris undressed then began to try and wake Scott up as he had to get permission. He had to wake Scott up. After several minutes of Scott doing nothing, Chris began to worry that he would have to proceed without permission. Then Scott began to groan and wake up so Chris breathed a sigh of relief as Scott partially opened his eyes.  
  
"Scott,I need you to give me permission, to do what I'm about to do...I'm trying to save you but I need permission.'  
  
"Don't...wanna...be...saved...Derek.." Scott coughed weakly and blood appeared on his lips  
  
"I know.You love him and want to join him..I understand that...Truly I do...but Scott there are people here that love you and need you. Your mom, Stiles..Allison..Issac........Me....We need you,Scott and Derek....Derek has his family. He doesn't need you right now..He can wait the few ye....decades for you...We cant....I need you to consent to my...saving you..Please,Scot...You can be with Allison..You still love her don't you."  
  
"Yes..Derek..mate...Allisin mate...too."  
  
Chris was surprised about that, as he had never even heard about a werewolf having two mates before but he pushed it aside. Nothing else mattered right now but saving, rescuing Scott from himself. So he had to get consent, for while he would do what was necessary to save Scott either way...He would really rather not also be forced to rape Scott. That...was not something he wanted to ever do. Not to anyone but especially not to one of his few loved ones. ...Especially not if he ever wanted even a chance to earn Scott and Alison's forgiveness. Chris knew that he would never be more than Allison's father and a hunter to Scott but he didn't care.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What?" Chris had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't been paying attention to Scott, which given the situation was rather stupid.  
  
"Yes...Save me..Derek....kill me....If I die...Allison...die."  
  
Chris was relieved to get permission and knowing he had to work quickly, he moved swiftly to the table where several 'special' candles and incense were ready and he lit them up. Soon smoke filled the room and the smoke began to effect Scott,causing Scott's dying body to 'rise' to the occasion in a way it otherwise couldn't. Then Chris stripped Scott and began to draw the symbols on both their bodies. Normaly this part was done by Druids but as Chris only knew of one Druid,Deacon, he wasn't about to go to him. Not for this. Not when Deacon might just let Scott die as opposed to binding Scott against his will to Chris. Something that filled Chris with guilt and regret but it had to be done. Deacon might not see it that way, especially with how respected true mate bonds were.  
  
Once everything was done, Chris 'prepared' himself as best he could from what he had read online then slowly aligned Scott's penis to his entrance and sank down. Then Chris literally rode away to save Scott,performing the ritual at the same time. As the energy flowed around them but didn't enter them, Chris began to worry it wasn't working. Until finally the energy swirled around and began to course through them both. Chris was relieved as he knew it was working and thus he had saved Scott. He felt the bonding take place and 'felt' Scott inside him in all manners. Chris took one thing for himself as he felt Scott and his orgasm approaching and stole a kiss from Scott. And the younger man did one finale thrust into Chris's body and came.  
  
Chris came immediately after he felt Scott explode within him and felt the connection snap into place firmly and completely into placer.They were one.  
  
It was over. Scott was saved.


End file.
